


賤蟲 - 成年禮

by Huo_z



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huo_z/pseuds/Huo_z
Summary: 賤賤在彼得成年的那天迫不及待的給了彼得一個印象深刻的成年禮。





	賤蟲 - 成年禮

　　“啊！韋德……”彼得漲紅著臉將韋德的臉推向一邊。  
　　  
　　今天是彼得•帕克的生日，是的 今天，彼得•帕克成年了。  
　　  
　　“嘿 別害羞……也別拒絕哥，哥不會太粗暴的，要知道哥等這天等了很久。”韋德把彼得壓在沙發上，扣住他的的雙手壓到頭頂上方。  
　　  
　　“我沒有要拒絕只是……”彼得的話消失在韋德溫柔的吻中，他的手伸進彼得的衣擺裡，慢慢的撫上他的後腰、腰側然後是胸前。  
　　  
　　雙手被禁錮讓彼得感到有點不安，卻在韋德熟練的愛撫下逐漸放鬆，韋德的手輕輕騷過他的乳頭，在挑起他的慾望之後，就馬上轉移陣地向各地肆虐而去。  
　　  
　　“韋、韋德……感覺有點奇怪……”輕喘著氣，彼得挺起腰蹭著韋德，腳抬起來勾住他，彼得也不知道他為什麼要這樣，但是就是覺得這樣會舒服點。  
　　  
　　“哪裡奇怪？”韋德像是故意的靠在他的耳邊問道，說完還吮了下他的耳垂，溫熱的呼吸鋪灑在耳邊，耳垂被含進嘴裡讓彼得的臉更加通紅。  
　　  
　　“韋德……”  
　　  
　　帶著哭腔的奶音讓韋德心頭一震，他幾乎控制不住的想要馬上進入彼得，讓男孩可愛的眼睛再蒙上一層水霧，但是不行，這樣會傷到他可愛的小蟲。  
　　  
　　韋德放開扣住彼得的手，一隻手扶著彼得的腰，另一隻則滑過他的後腰伸向褲子裡，彼得緊張的抱住韋德的脖子，身體微微的縮瑟了一下。  
　　  
　　“別緊張，哥的技術很好。”安撫了下緊張的小蟲，他將手指探入彼得的後穴。  
　　  
　　“啊……”彼得輕哼了一聲，異物的進入讓他不自主的收縮著後穴，夾住了韋德的手指。  
　　  
　　“放鬆點，不然等等哥說不定會被你夾斷。”韋德說笑似的，輕輕打了下彼得的屁股。  
　　  
　　“別說了！！你這個流氓……”彼得羞紅著臉低吼道，把頭埋進韋德的頸邊咬了一口。  
　　  
　　“哈哈，哥等等會不會也得到蜘蛛超能力？？”韋德動了下伸進彼得後穴的手指，惹的彼得又是一陣呻吟。  
　　  
　　“哈……白痴……”彼得喘著氣低聲咒罵。  
　　  
　　“是~是~是~哥是白痴，只愛著彼得的白痴。”他低頭輕吻彼得的頭頂，手指加快速度的攪動著，彼得在他的動作下漸漸的藏不住聲，帶著哭腔的呻吟飄蕩在韋德的公寓裡。  
　　  
　　“韋、韋德……”當手指增加到第三隻時，彼得像是受不了一樣喊了韋德一聲。  
　　  
　　“怎麼了？”嘴上問道，韋德的動作仍然沒有停下。在摩擦到一個點時，彼得像是被刺激到一樣渾身酥麻著癱軟下去，感覺到彼得的反應，他又故意的像那個點探過去。  
　　  
　　“韋…韋德！別…這樣，我難受……”彼得無力的推著他，眼眶泛紅的樣子特別惹人憐愛。  
　　  
　　“那你說說，要哥怎麼做？”韋德抽出在彼得身體裡肆虐的手指，舔了舔手上的津液，看向明顯已經動情的小蟲。  
　　  
　　手指抽出後，後穴的空虛感讓彼得異常難耐，他扭了扭腰卻又無所適從，羞恥心讓他說不出想要韋德進入他的話，他抬起腳勾住韋德的腰將他往下拉。  
　　  
　　“要……韋德……”  
　　  
　　韋德低著頭埋在彼得頸邊，舔拭著他的脖頸，聽到彼得的話，他的眼睛閃著光芒明顯興奮了的樣子，面上卻不動聲色，只是慢條斯理的繼續啃著彼得的鎖骨。  
　　  
　　“你說什麼？想要哥做什麼？”蹭到彼得耳邊韋德用帶著笑意的聲音問道，他的反應讓彼得有點腦羞。  
　　  
　　“韋德！！”彼得羞的怒吼道，眼淚啪嗒一聲流了下來，紅著眼眶委屈巴巴的看著韋德。  
　　  
　　“別、別哭啊！哥錯了……不會在這樣了……”韋德心疼的吻掉他的眼淚。  
　　  
　　“嗯…進來……”彼得又小聲的喃喃道。  
　　  
　　“什麼？”韋德這次是真的沒聽清楚，看到小蟲的眼淚讓他慌了手腳。  
　　  
　　“我讓你進來！讓你快操我，我忍不住了！！”彼得像是豁出去了一樣吼道，紅著眼眶吼完之後回神，才意識到自己到底說了什麼，他羞恥的把頭埋進韋德的懷裡。  
　　  
　　“……”韋德像是被他的話震驚了一樣，好一會才回神，他低頭看向身體因為害羞而變得粉粉的彼得，思考了一下然後攔腰將他抱起。  
　　  
　　“嗯？？韋德 你要幹嘛？”彼得反射性的環住他的脖子，抬起頭一臉緊張又疑惑的問道。  
　　  
　　“去床上舒服點，哥也不想操你操到一半掉到沙發底下。”他低頭吻了吻彼得的臉頰。  
　　  
　　聽到這句話，彼得又紅著臉將頭埋進他的懷裡，韋德抱著他快步的走向房間，彼得甚至能感覺到他硬挺的性器正磨蹭著自己的屁股。  
　　  
　　被丟到床上，韋德俯下身又是一陣舔吻，他輕咬著彼得的乳首，酥麻的感覺混合著一絲絲的快感，彼得又再次淪陷於韋德的技術。  
　　  
　　“啊！！”彼得驚呼了一聲，韋德的手圈住了他的下身，開始上下擼動，上身和下身的刺激過於激烈，彼得的眼神開始有點迷離。  
　　  
　　“再說一次，想要哥做什麼？”韋德一隻手擼動著他的性器，另一隻手再次伸出手指進入他的後穴做最後的準備。  
　　  
　　“啊…哈啊……要、要韋德操我……”彼得被快感支配的頭暈腦脹，後穴只用手指根本無法滿足他，他現在只想韋德狠狠的操他。  
　　  
　　“那哥進去啦~”韋德終於聽到了他想聽的話，一個挺身就讓硬挺的性器進入彼得的體內。  
　　  
　　“啊！！”粗大的性器頂入他的後穴，就算韋德之前擴張的再充分，還是讓彼得有點難受，眼淚一下子就從眼睛湧了出來。  
　　  
　　“哈啊……別哭等下就會舒服點了。”韋德喘了口氣，扶著彼得的後腦勺吻掉他的眼淚，下身開始抽插，安靜的公寓裡肉體撞擊的聲音格外清晰，彼得原本壓抑的呻吟也隨著抽插速度的增加而越來越清楚。  
　　  
　　粗大的性器被彼得溫暖的肉壁包裹著，韋德已經無法控制自己，撞擊的力道越來越大也越來越深，彼得的手巴住他的背，撓出一條條紅痕。  
　　  
　　“喔~彼得，喔~我親愛的彼得……”韋德在快要釋放時低聲吟道。  
　　  
　　“啊…哈……韋德再…大力點，我快、快去了……”彼得支起身啃著韋德的下巴說道，他已經無法思考，只想要得到更多快感，韋德加大衝撞的力道，破碎的喘息聲混雜著無意義的呢喃彼得從口中傳出，被韋德頂的懸空起來，他不安的扭了扭腰後穴反射性的夾緊了韋德的性器。  
　　  
　　快要釋放的時候又受到刺激，沒幾下韋德就繳械了，白濁的液體射入彼得體內；彼得也在同時達到高潮射在自己的腹部上。韋德慢慢的將性器抽出，白濁的液體隨著他的動作從後穴流出來，配上些微紅腫的花穴入口，如此淫蕩的畫面讓韋德不自覺的又硬了。  
　　  
　　“韋、韋德為什麼又硬了……”彼得能感覺到抵在他腿邊的硬物，但是經歷了第一次前列腺高潮的他已經沒什麼力氣。  
　　  
　　“沒辦法你看起來真他媽淫蕩，哥忍不住又想再來一次了~”韋德一個用力讓彼得翻身，然後將又硬了的陰莖放在他的屁股之間，卻沒有進入，只是在上面磨蹭。  
　　  
　　“！？”感覺到屁股上的硬物，彼得又慌了一下，但馬上就淡定了。  
　　  
　　反正……也挺舒服的，不是嗎？其實彼得還是挺享受的，第一次體驗前列腺高潮的快感，讓他有些上癮。  
　　  
　　“那……趕快進來啊……”彼得羞紅著臉，用手扒開自己的屁股讓紅腫的後穴露出來。  
　　  
　　“！！”韋德吃驚了一下，他可沒想到彼得現在能夠如此奔放的巴開自己的屁股讓他進來，要知道彼得可是個今天晚上才初經人事的青澀小處男。  
　　  
　　不過，既然他都邀請他了，那還多想什麼？  
　　  
　　韋德攀住彼得的肩膀，一個挺身再次進入他的後穴，下半身開始律動，彼得叫出的聲音比先前的更奔放。他伸出手勾住韋德主動吻了上去，舌頭調皮的鑽入韋德的口中，韋德也不甘示弱的纏住他的舌頭橫掃他口腔的軟肉，這個吻長的讓彼得覺得自己要窒息的時候才結束。  
　　  
　　喘著氣的同時，後方的撞擊又開始了，這次韋德每一次的撞擊都撞在彼得的敏感點上，彼得被操的只能癱軟在床上呻吟。  
　　  
　　韋德突然退了出來，伸出手攔起他的腰讓他的屁股翹起來，然後再大力的撞進去，這次他進入的更深，彼得在他的撞擊下再一次高潮，尖叫著射出了精液，但韋德的動作並沒有停下來，而是繼續快速的抽插，並且俯下身啃咬著他的背留下一個個齒痕，手則伸向前方揉起他的乳首，彼得被快感刺激的進入了迷離狀態，嘴裡發出無意義的呢喃和呻吟。  
　　  
　　而韋德沒多久之後也低吼著在彼得的身體裡射出精液，射了之後他又頂弄了幾下才慢慢退出，而彼得已經高潮的陷入恍惚的狀態，在韋德將他翻過身時抬手將韋德拉近，親了親他的嘴角就陷入夢鄉。  
　　  
　　“……”韋德被彼得可愛的動作搞得又硬了，但是看了眼睡的香甜的彼得，他覺得還是自己解決好了，畢竟他覺得在彼得睡著時又把他操醒不是個好主意。  
　　  
　　  
　- FIN -


End file.
